Truth or Dare, Emaria Oneshot
by KittyKatt1998
Summary: The liars are playing a innocent game of truth or dare. It is in no way a plot to get one of them to make a confession of love. Should be noted the confessions are very fluffy (.)


**A/N: Emaria One Shot, so initially the Emaria story I began prior to this was supposed to be a one shot...however I got a little carried away so there will be more chapters now. So here's the original one shot that inspired that story. The Liars are playing an **_**innocent **_**game of Truth or Dare, definitely not a plot of any kind.**

**Truth or Dare, Emaria **

**Aria's P.O.V**

I haven't felt so nervous in a long time. Tonight was the night I was going to have to confess my love for Emily to her. Courtesy of Hanna and Spencer's brilliant idea to play truth or dare. It was all planned out I was going to get a few dares they'd already picked out and then a truth which would force me to admit my feelings. Although they didn't say what they were planning to ask or dare Emily though, which made me even more anxious for tonight. This seems like a stupid thing to be nervous about… We're only having a sleep over at Spencer's, we'll watch films and eat pizza and then play a game of truth or dare that might make my best friend hate me. What could go wrong?

**Spencer's P.O.V**

The girls will be here any minute, I've got everything ready we've got some drinks but not loads of alcohol which probably won't please Hanna but I don't want Em getting so drunk that she can't respond how she normally would when Aria confesses her feelings.

..Oh there's the door. I rush over and open the door, Hanna, Aria and Emily are all stood there smiling looking back at me. Seeing them happy makes me feel good too and I can't help but smile too.

"Hey Spence" they all say in unison. "Hey guys, go on, into the living room, everything's all set up. The movie is in the DVD player just hit play. I'll go get the popcorn" I say as they come in. Hanna giggles, "ahh Spence, you're always so efficient." Emily and Aria laugh at the overly posh accent Hanna puts on. With that they all go into the living room and I go to get the popcorn.

**Aria's P.O.V**

When Spencer comes back we all relax on the couches and occasionally chat about anything and everything. The atmosphere is so peaceful, it feels as if A never even came into our lives, although we all know this peace is not to last. A couple of hours go by, the film ends and suddenly start to feel very nervous again. I know exactly what's about to happen, Hanna has basically rehearsed it with me.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare, we haven't played it in ages. Spence you up for it?" Hanna stated. "Yeah sure, why not" Spencer responded trying not to sound like she was expecting the question. "Aria? Em?" "Yeah sure!" I announce a little too eccentric for it to seem casual, Emily shoots me a glance but shrugs it off, "Alright, as everyone else is up for it." I let out a small sigh of relief, if she'd said no I wouldn't know what to do.

"Okay then Spencer you go first, then Aria, then me and then Emily and we'll just around like that. Okay?" Hanna said, we all nodded in agreement. I spoke up, I know they won't just let me do my truth, they'll probably wind me up a little first so I'm going to start this off to make sure they don't have all the fun, "Spencer, truth or da-" "Dare!" "Jeez, I think someone is a little too into the game already, okay I dare you to make out with Hanna for five minutes." She gives me a weird look then crawls over to Hanna, she pushes Hanna back a bit as she sits up then plants a soft kiss on Hanna's lips, for a minute I thought she'd pull away but she stayed put and the kiss got more heated. I fairly sure she used her tongue…I did not dare her to do that, after the five minutes she pulled away and sat back in her seat smirking. Hanna was left dumbfounded. I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression.

"Um..well..oh right..Aria? Truth or dare?" "Dare." Hanna couldn't even begin to suppress her smirk. "Okay, Aria. I dare you to make out with Emily but…" She whispers the final part in my ear making sure Emily doesn't hear and then does the same to Spencer. The two both giggle while Emily just sits on the couch next to me looking confused, she's so adorable. "Em? You'll just have to trust Aria that whatever she does was part of the dare."

Emily nodded and turned a bit so she was facing me. I braced myself and crawled across the couch towards her, I pushed her onto her back so I was on top of her, my eyes met hers and suddenly I froze. One look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I was captivated. I was shaken from my trance not before staring into her eyes for about five minutes without saying anything. "Aria? Are you alright?" She asked in a soft tone, "yes, yes, I'm fine..um what was I doing?" She giggled at me, it was the most melodic perfect sound I've ever heard, "you're supposed to be kissing me Aria." "Oh yeah" I mentally slapped myself for not kissing her sooner. With that I pressed my lips onto hers and we shared a slow and passionate kiss. I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip pleading for entrance which I was granted after a short time. Our tongues fought for dominance, I'm fairly sure she won but she seemed to be letting me have my way with her. Hanna cleared her throat, I almost forgot her and Spencer were here, kissing Emily felt so right. Spencer pulled me off of Emily and chuckled, "sorry Aria, but we were kind of hoping the game would last longer than two turns."

We had now all had three turns each, this was my fourth and Hanna had hinted this would be the time for my truth. "Okay Aria, truth or dare?" Hanna said, knowing what my answer would be. "Truth" I stated simply, "Okay then, who are you in love with?" I was about to answer when she and Spencer shared a knowing look and Spencer added on "and what do you love about that person?" I was completely dumbfounded, they never said they'd ask me that, I mean I know what I love about Em of course but I did not want to say it right here, what if she rejects me then it'll just be more heart breaking. Hanna and Spencer were looking at me expectantly but not Emily. Nope she just waited patiently until I was ready to say what I was thinking, she's sweet like that, no evidence of her pressuring me at all.

I remained silent so Hanna tried to make easier for me, clearly feeling a little guilty for putting me on the spot so much. "How about you start with whether they're a boy or a girl and just go from there?"

I swallowed hard, "a girl…but not just any ordinary girl…the most beautiful, intelligent, understanding and kind hearted girl to ever grace this earth with her presence." Hanna and Spencer both gave me encouraging smiles urging me to carry on, Emily's expression was unreadable, her captivating chocolate brown eyes locked with my hazel ones, but no sign of any emotion. I decided to continue anyway, "well, I suppose, to put it simply, I'm in love with the most perfect girl in the world…no in the universe. I was always told no one could achieve perfection, she disproves that completely. I am in love with the one and only Emily Fields. One of my best friends, and for so long I have wished she'd become more than that. You probably don't feel the same way Em but I wanted you know I fell for you, I fell for those chocolate brown eyes, that perfect hair, that amazing body, your ambition, your undying loyalty, your kind hearted nature. I just fell for you and I keep falling."

Emily didn't say anything for a while. I was on the verge of tears, I wanted to run. I knew it. She didn't feel the same but she didn't want to break my heart so she was trying to think of a way to let me down.

I got up and ran as fast as I could, out of Spencer's living room, out of the Hastings house through Rosewood to my house. I heard Emily calling to me a few times, I ran faster. I didn't want to hear why she thought us being together was a bad idea.

I sat on the porch, I wasn't ready to go inside, in case someone asked what was wrong.

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Emily what the hell was that!" Hanna half yelled at me. "I wasn't expecting her to feel the same okay?" I yelled back. "You love Aria?" Spencer asked. "Yes, that's why I didn't know how to react when she started speaking I was so afraid the girl wasn't me I didn't know what to think, and then when I found she is in love with me I was so overwhelmed I couldn't think straight. I was trying to think of a way to show her that I love her too. Just as much as she loves me, if not more." They both smiled at me, "go after her then!" I just nodded and ran as fast as I could to Aria's house. And sure enough there she was sat on the porch too tearful to even notice I'd come.

"Aria?" She looked up at me her eyes clouded with grief. She looked like she was about to go inside but seemed to think better of it. "Hey Em. You don't have to be here. I'm not upset with you I just hoped that would go better." "So did I Aria." "Wait what? What do you mean? I thought you didn't feel the same" "Well I don't feel the same" She looked like she was on the verge of crying again, she looked away from me, I sat down next to her and gently lifted her chin till she was facing me. "Aria, what I mean is I'm in love with a different girl, someone is pretty, clever, compassionate. You might know her, she's got lighter hair than me, hazel eyes, she's got the most beautiful smile that could light up a room, she's really quite tiny and I found out about an hour ago she's a pretty good kisser." I said the last part with a smirk. Finally, there's that smile that I love so much. Before she had a chance to say anything I leant in closer and pressed my lips to hers, we shared a soft kiss filled until I grazed my tongue against her lip pleading for entrance which she granted quickly. This kiss was so much more passionate than earlier that evening.

I heard a click and we both abruptly pulled away only to see Hanna and Spencer admiring the picture they took of both of us on Hanna's phone. Spencer noticed our irritated expressions and gave us both an apologetic looked then elbowed Hanna in the side and gestured for her to go back to Spencer's house. I mouthed an 'we'll catch up' and returned my attention to Aria who was looking at me longingly.

"I love you Aria Montgomery."

"I love you too Emily Fields."


End file.
